Change of Heart
by Pastles
Summary: A SenHana!! That is all I'm willing to say *grin*


Chapter One

Chapter One

Author's Notes: Wahahaha, remember this fic everyone? I think I put this up on the Babble Club sometime last December or something. Wow, it's been four months. The last time, I think I got up to like chapter 3 or something. Well, guess I shall pick up the fic again ne? Enjoy. 

This fic was somewhat inspired by Dr Q's "Swap" (I love that fic ^___^ Q WHERE ARE YOU?) I haven't really figured out whether to put this fic under yaoi or not… but after careful consideration, I guess I had better ^^;;

"Hana dear, can you come down here for a while?" a voice floated up from the living room.

Hanamichi groaned as he pulled his attention away from the manga that he was hiding behind his biology (Toko-chan! Ganbatte!!! ^__^) textbook and got of bed. "Coming!"

"Yeah okaasan?" Hanamichi asked as he sat down infront of his parents, nodding to his dad.

""Well, your mom and I have some good news for you." Hanamichi's father, a middle age man with a stern face spoke first. His face bore the results of the hardships that he had gone through though his mouth softened into a smile that crinkled the corners of his eyes.

"Yes," Hanamichi's mother smiled excitedly. She was the complete opposite if her husband. One look and you could tell where Hanamichi got his red hair. But he must have gotten his height from his father side of the family because his mother cut a petite figure. She had a smile that could light up the whole room but behind those dancing brown eyes lay a will of steel that even Hanamichi had to bend to.

"Well, what is it?" his parents' enthusiasm must be rubbing off. Hanamichi could feel himself wishing that his parents would just stop the suspense. But what really made him happy were the obviously happy expressions on their faces. Lately, more often than not, Hanamichi would see worried expressions on his parents' faces rather than happy ones. He knew that it was because of his father slightly weak heart and the retrenchment that was going on due the recession. To compound the problems, there were also the medical bills to be taken care of from his rehabilitation. Hanamichi felt that it was about time that something happened to put the smiles back onto his parents' faces.

"Well, your father's company just gave him a raise." Hanamichi's mother laughed with glee.

"Cool, congrats Dad." Hanamichi grinned at his dad, knowing that that might just be the solution to many of their financial problems.

"And they're sponsoring a paid vacation for the family to Singapore."

"Actually my dear, I'm going to work there. I just thought that you and Hanamichi might want to come along." Hanamichi's father looked at him.

_A trip to Singapore? Hanamichi's eyes widened in excitement then narrowed again._

"How long would we be gone? I still have school and basketball practices." _Sigh, I knew that it was too good to be true. Hanamichi knew that even if the teachers allowed him to take leave from school, the basketball team would not be really happy about it and he needed to catch up on a lot of things after his rehabilitation._

"Well, your mother and I are sure that your teachers would allow you to take leave. Provided of course you are not too far back in your studies. But I've heard that you have really progressed with your work. Actually, we're not really certain we should let you stay here by yourself. This assignment is pretty troublesome and it might take a whole month before we can come back." Hanamichi's father had always made it a point to say out what was on his mind to his son, and this time it was no difference.

Hanamichi bristled with annoyance, but before he could say a word, his mother chipped in. "it's not that we don't trust you. It's just that with your back recently healed, we thought that you might need a vacation. We're really proud about how you have not let this get you down." She hastily added.

"Okaasan, I just got back from a 3 month 'vacation'." Hanamichi sighed. 3 months of painful rehabilitation was not what one would usually term a vacation.

"We know, but what if you suffer a relapse? Heaven forbid. You'll be all alone. We can't let that happen to you." Hanamichi's mother countenance changed to one of worry. Hanamichi kicked himself for making his mother worry.

_Oh come one Hana, when did you ever get a chance to skip school for a whole month? And since when did you ever give up a chance of going overseas? A little voice nagged from the recesses of Hanamichi's mind._

_But what about basketball practice? Tensai has to practice or else he would be defeated by that baka kitsune. AGAIN._

_  
_

_Ah, Tensai need not be afraid of that stupid fox. Besides, you can still practice in Singapore. Think about how impresses Haruko would be when you come back from Singapore and tell her of your experiences AND defeat that stupid fox in the process. That little voice was becoming very convincing as Hanamichi indulged himself in a little day dream of basically a very happy Haruko hugging him and calling him her hero, while Rukawa, that baka kitsune, bowed his head in defeat._

"So have you made up your mind about it?"

"Sure dad, when do we leave?"


End file.
